


Troubled Snow: Double-edged sword.

by Ihamouden_78_7



Category: Durarara!!, Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dazai Osamu Remains with the Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armed Detective Agency Member Higuchi Ichiyou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armed Detective Agency Member Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armed Detective Agency as Family (Bungou Stray Dogs), Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Multi, Original characters based of real life authors, Port Mafia Boss Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia as Family (Bungou Stray Dogs), Ranpo Being Ranpo (Bungou Stray Dogs), Shin Soukoku | New Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Wakai Soukoku | Young Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihamouden_78_7/pseuds/Ihamouden_78_7
Summary: Humans are selfish, humans are selfless, humans are kind, humans are horrible.Yokohama has seen a lot of how humanity works. Their ideals, their stakes and their goals.As such the 3-way alliance, along with support, have to deal with the trouble that is other world problems for the sake of Yokohama.What happens however if those other world problems get on the Port Mafia’s bad side?
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya/Oda Sakunosuke (Bungou Stray Dogs), Established Relationships, Higuchi Ichiyou's Sister/Izumi Kyouka (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kunikida Doppo (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. The Start of a War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Canna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Canna/gifts).



Yokohama—the city of dogs—a city protected by three organizations. 

The Port Mafia—is an underground criminal organization run by Dazai Osamu, based in Yokohama, Japan. They also have an Ability Business Permit allowing them to conduct their activities in a "legal way". They are known as Yokohama's "Wardens of the Night".

The Armed Detective Agency—is an ability user organization. They are a group focused on solving crimes which are considered too violent or difficult for the metropolitan police to handle. Often, these crimes are of a supernatural origin. Nearly all of the detectives within the company have their own special powers known as abilities. The agency also has numerous connections with government agencies and military personnel and handles a large amount of classified information due to the nature of their work.

The Special Division for Unusual Powers—is a secret service under the Home of Ministry Affairs, which is in charge of maintaining national security regarding ability-related cases by monitoring and regulating gifted individuals and organizations throughout Japan. 

In the last few months however they got aid from two other organizations: 

The Hunting Dogs—is an official special military division tasked by the government to hunt down and capture Ability Users with powerful/dangerous abilities when they begin abusing them and using them for criminal/terrorist actions, making them one of the most powerful military units available to the government.

And…

The Sound Of The Mountain—is a yakuza in Osaka who protect the cities that are on the way to Yokohama; Kyoto and Nagoya. They are a very violent but justice driven group of ability users who will gladly risk their lives for the sake of Osaka, even with their former oyabun being the cause of pain and destruction, both the yakuza and Osaka are driven by the cause of justice to pursue those who attack them. 

...this is the story of how two sides of the same coin are tossed into a world where only one side is considered good. 

【•=—====(✾)====—=•】

The mind may err, but never the blood. 

In the bright city of Yokohama, two girls are walking the path on the lovely hot summer day on a Thursday morning. 

The first one is a black haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, bangs framing her face and strands of hair sticking out, hanging over her head like some sort of ahego. She wears a white shirt with a tiger on it, a red skirt that is long enough for no one to see anything under. This is different from the blonde haired girl next to her. 

Her blonde sticks out like a sore thumb, white highlights adding to the mix. She wears a white blouse that is way too hot for today, black shorts that are hidden beneath the blouse, catching the unwanted eyes of nearby teenagers. Her pink eyes are groggily looking over the streets, bored out of her mind with her black choker and matching gloves. Completely jumping out of the wave of civilians that live here in Yokohama. 

The two are Yokohama’s youngest dangerous duo. The younger generation of Shin Soukoku, the daughters of Soukoku—Wakai Soukoku (Young Double Black). 

“Tachibanadou's boiled tofu!” 

“We already went there!!” 

“There is another one in the area!” 

“And you're the one that said I eat less, in fact you should be grateful that I forced you out, a girl who weighs almost exactly like a grown man.” 

“Says the girl that’s so underweight for her age that Chuuya-san took you to every place you want and bought everything.” 

“Ah….can you not mention that moment please?” 

The two girls bicker casually, either ignoring or blissfully unaware of the people staring at them. They know them pretty well. The two girls always are together, either playing a game of extreme rock-paper-scissors or just having a straight fist fight which eventually involves the police (only to get picked up by their “brothers”). They are beautiful, the citizens of Yokohama knowing that they will one day become one of the most beautiful ladies in Yokohama.

“Should I then mention that one time when Kouyou-san had to force you in a dress?” 

“How about I punch your teeth in instead?” 

Although they should really stop acting like barbarians. 

“You think you're cool or something with those gloves I gave you?” The black haired teen frowns. 

“Huh? You think wearing that shirt I bought you makes you any less lame?” The blonde fires back. 

Although they have to admit. Both look equally as lame. (They actually look good.) 

The two girls continue their bickering while also looking through the windows of shops. Their insults get naturally out of their mouth as they breathe. 

Who are these girls you might ask? 

“I want to know how Chuuya-san even got you as his apprentice, Natsu.” 

“Guess you are used for Ozaki-san’s tea parties. You don’t realize there is a thing called tomboys, Kyōuka.” 

The blonde, 「Port Mafia member, Higuchi Natsu—Ability: Trouble Waters。」huffs. 

The other girl, 「Port Mafia member, Izumi Kyōuka—Ability: Demon Snow。」scowls. 

The two walk further, not at all interested in whatever police had to do only three streets away from them. 

Kyōuka drags Natsu to another shop, looking over the teacups that she will either buy for Kouyou or decorate their house with. Meanwhile Natsu just is looking at the more expensive shops. 

“Why would you even buy this? It’s ridiculously expensive,” Kyōuka frowns, grabbing one of the bottles of wine. “Besides, you like whiskey more.” 

“White wine is my favorite wine,” Natsu places the bottle back, seeing the price tag. If only her pocket money was as big as Kyōuka’s*. 

Kyōuka frowns, this time judging her partner on her taste of wine. “Chuuya-san would have definitely judged you on that.” 

“Which is why I don’t tell him,” Natsu groans, standing up, her spine cracking a bit. Kyōuka frowns again, watching her partner punch the air; making bones in her arm crack. 

“You should really stop working twelve hours a day,” Kyōuka grabs Natsu’s arm. “Everyone is worried.” 

Natsu blinks, not understanding what her partner is saying. “Listen, I know you want to delude me a lot by saying that everyone cares about me but even you know there is a limit.” 

“If only you stop being such a Yūutsuna kodomo** we wouldn’t have been here in the first place.” 

“A somber child? Aren’t you sure you are the somber one here?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Right.” 

Natsu adjusts the hat on her head, not caring that it doesn’t fit her on a summer hot day. She got this from Chuuya, the first ever gift from the executive, so she keeps it with her. A momento that she should give her gratitude to him, a reward for her accomplishment. 

Of course it's only natural for (a not totally sane person) her to buy him a gift. 

The only problem is the price. 

Natsu works in a bar. While questioning why a fifteen year old mafioso is working in a bar, she knows enough about wine now to know which one Chuuya likes. It was like with those gacha games she and Ranpo (a detective who she met by sheer luck when going out looking like a stray dog at the expensive gifts) play whenever the detective deducts her location. 

He likes the ones with a rich flavor, one that makes your tongue feel alive and has this undeniable sour taste that makes someone wake up the minute someone takes it. Chuuya has eccentric taste and for some reason it makes Natsu depressed because she doesn’t have access to the Port Mafia salary. 

“You know you have access to the salary of the mafia, right?” Kyōuka frowns, making Natsu freeze. 

“I do not though.” 

“Even though the boss gave you the specific code of your bank account?” 

“It's not like I get money from this.” 

The two girls pass the wine shop and go straight to another street where they sell street food. Well, Natsu knows Kyōuka probably got luxury compared to her so giving her taste of actual comfort food sounds better. 

“What do you want? Yakisoba or Takoyaki?” Natsu askes, hands in his pockets, revealing the black shorts. 

“Tofu,” Kyōuka answers stubbornly. 

Natsu frowns, raising her gloved hand and grabs Kyōuka by the upper arm, dragging her to a food stall. 

“We are taking Takoyaki and no complaints you hear!” 

【•=—====(✾)====—=•】

“Higuchi-san! Where is my chainsaw?” 

The blonde woman turns away from her laptop, her red eyes blinking from behind her spectacles. Her short blonde hair two years ago has grown back to her original long blonde hair. “Did you check the bathroom?” 

The woman steps away from her bedroom. She is a young woman who takes care of her appearance. She has black hair with straight bangs cut into a bob that reaches past her chin, and magenta eyes. She wears a white button-up blouse with puffy sleeves that end in the middle of her forearm. Her shirt is tucked into a plain black skirt that flares out above the knee. She wears gloves that reach past her wrist, a black tie, and black tights. She also wears red high heels and a golden butterfly hairpin on the left side of her hair.

“I did. It isn’t there,” the woman has a deadpan look, tired of searching for her precious tools. 

Higuchi sighs, turning to her computer and saving her draft. “Fine. I will search with you.” 

“You better, Sawako is going on a date with Kunikida and I expect my kohai to make sure he shut up so I can rest,” Yosano groans, walking towards the half dressed woman. 

Higuchi just sighs and closes her laptop. She stands up, brushing the wrinkles of her clothes away. Deciding to not wear her underwear again, Higuchi walks towards her closet and takes out the clothes Oda bought for her. A simple white buttoned up blouse, a black tie, a three-quarter brown skirt with white with black striped stockings. Putting on her brown combat boots, Higuchi waits for Yosano to grab her bag of “medical tools” so that the two can search for her missing chainsaw. 

“Did you leave it in the agency, Yosano-senpai?” 

“Maybe. Although for some reason I can’t find it anywhere.” 

“Huh. Maybe we should ask Ranpo-senpai to use his Ultra-Deduction.” 

“And risk our pocket money for his sweet tooth? Not in a million years.” 

Higuchi smiles wryly, understanding her senpai more. “Understandable.” 

“By the way, Higuchi. Why is it every time you wake up your skin gets more smoother?” Yosano askes, tracing her gloved hand over Higuchi’s cheek. 

“Eh? I haven’t gone in contact with blood for the last few days, I swear!” Higuchi nervously waves her hand, a blush spreading on her cheeks. 

“I know. But even though I know you for four years I still don’t get how after eight hours of sleep you still look like you just came back from the supermarket, refreshed and looking ready to start a meal,” Yosano ponders, her eyes glancing at the red eyed woman. “Are you perhaps a sight of angelic descent?” 

Higuchi frowns. “Call me angelic again and I will stab you.” 

“Calm down, you know that anything about you is anything but angelic.” 

Higuchi pouts but smiles afterwards, “Mou, Senpai that’s rather crude to say. But it’s not that you are wrong. I think the only Angel here is Kenji-kun.” 

“Remember when he first came here and you were disturbed by his height?” Yosano giggles, covering her mouth. 

Higuchi sighs. “If a fourteen year old boy is only one centimeter smaller than me you think I would just accept it?” 

“Sawako didn’t seem to mind.” 

“Sawako teases even the mafia boss. She has the biggest balls here!” 

“True.” 

They are two female detectives of the Armed Detective Agency. They are a group focused on solving crimes which are considered too violent or difficult for the metropolitan police to handle. Often, these crimes are of a supernatural origin. Nearly all of the detectives within the company have their own special powers known as abilities. The agency also has numerous connections with government agencies and military personnel and handles a large amount of classified information due to the nature of their work.

The agency's licensed staff are granted police-like authority. Hence, they are authorized to carry guns and knives under certain conditions, and they can even pull records from police organizations which allows them to commit unethical acts if they wished to do so, including meddling with authorities' investigations, falsifying police information, and even wiretap or secretly film key facilities.

The agency has an entrance exam for new employees, to assess if they possess qualities that make them worthy to join the Agency. The test usually consists of their qualities as a detective and their emotions of whether they are willing to risk their lives to save people. In order to join the agency, the candidate must take a test that evaluates their righteousness, prowess, wisdom, morality and genuineness of spirit. The examiner sets up a situation that the candidate needs to solve. If the testee passes the exam, only then will they become an official member.

As the current Director of the Agency is Fukuzawa Yukichi, all people that are official members are affected by his ability, All Men Are Equal.

Yosano is a lady who carries herself with utmost grace and dignity. She prides herself on being both a strong woman and a capable doctor, which is why she does not take too kindly to those who belittle her in both respects. She appears to be a feminist who believes now is the age of equal rights for men and women. She is almost always depicted as calm and composed, but when angered, she is quite the force to contend with, often sadistic in her retaliation.

She's prone to prominent sadistic and aggressive tendencies, which is more so magnified by her ability's conditions. As a result, most members from the Agency flee when in her presence and as much as possible, avoid getting injured even in the slightest to circumvent her unique brand of “treatment”.

As the sole doctor of the Detective Agency, she highly values human life and is significantly averse to meaningless deaths and killings. She will violently admonish those who believe otherwise and is very keen on doing so without much hesitation.

Out of all of the Armed Detective Agency, she seems to be the closest to Edogawa Ranpo, as he was the one who introduced her to the Agency.

On a side note, she appears to love shopping to a great extent, and when not working is often shown buying large amounts of clothes. She often makes one of the other agents come with her, having them carry her several purchases.

Yosano's strong personality stems even from her childhood, as she's shown to show little concern for soldiers' well-being during the Great War. This is likely because she believed her ability made their injuries "no big deal", and as soldiers, she expects them to toughen up. Always holding herself up with great self-respect, she butts heads with Mori, despising his possessive nature towards her.

However, as the war rages on, Yosano realizes her ability can only heal physically, not mentally or emotionally, watching more and more men break under the trauma of war and her ability's conditions. The situation breaks her down, but Mori forces her to continue to the point where she shuts down emotionally, a shell of herself. It isn't until after Edogawa Ranpo and Fukuzawa Yukichi save her from Mori's influence that Yosano starts to recover. To this day, she detests Mori.

Higuchi Ichiyou however is different. Higuchi is a woman who doesn’t care about who or what sees her as long as she gets her position to be close to Oda Sakunosuke, the man that saved her. She is rather unaware of her own beauty while at the same time acknowledging that she isn’t really capable of doing much in normal day to day activities. Despite looking like a delicate lady, Higuchi is very much a pervert. 

At the prime age of five Higuchi gained a younger sister by the name Higuchi Kuni. Her memory of what happened afterwards is very hazy but she does know that she was hurt a lot. Sometimes she will have visions of herself when she was six being beaten with a stick or have her clothes ripped off. Whatever abuse there was Higuchi barely remembers. 

Even so, at age eleven she managed to escape that household and ran away with her older brother and cousin. Higuchi doesn’t know if Kuni is even alive or not but knowing that she has been sold she must have held her last breath while someone beat her. For this, Higuchi finds herself unworthy of being in the armed detective agency but that doesn’t stop her dream of one day writing the story of her little sister if she could one day solve her case. 

On a side note, Higuchi is like a big sister to the much younger agency members. So for her to still have them with her makes everything much better. 

Living with Yosano though isn’t as bad. The twenty-six year old woman is by far her second favorite person to live with. Obviously, Oda is her favorite. 

“Today is a rather hot day isn’t it?” Higuchi covers her eyes, looking at the streets full of civilians. 

“Yeah. The news did say that today is going to be a day filled with sweaty people,” Yosano sighs, fanning herself with a fan. 

“We might as well buy something to cool off.” Higuchi smiles, taking out her phone. “Nearby we can drink some ice tea or have fresh water.” 

Yosano sighs. “What chu tako about? Obviously Takoyaki is the most important thing to eat!” 

Higuchi turns to her superior, her blonde eyebrows narrowed because of the very bad pun. “Senpai, if you want to eat Takoyaki at least don’t make such a boring pun.” 

Yosano sighs. “When Sawako says it feels better.” 

“DON'T COMPARE MY COUSIN’S EXPERIENCE WITH ME!” 

……….

Japan is a sensory wonderland, and its street food scene is no exception. Yatai are small food stalls that can be found along Japanese streets and at festivals, and are a great way to start your foodie adventure in Japan. These vendors offer an accessible and tasty selection of on-the-go dishes that are cheap, high-quality and delicious.

The selection of food sold at yatai can vary between seasons - yakiimo in winter and kakigori in summer - as well as between regions of Japan. And while Natsu has a lot of knowledge because of the penis festival, Kyōuka is only vaguely aware of the other street food which is why she finds herself blush when Natsu is off buying another stick of Yakitori. 

A classic finger food, yakitori are chicken skewers grilled over charcoal. Yakitori is ubiquitous across Japan, and features all parts of the chicken, such as chicken tail meat, neck and liver, each with their own unique flavor. Seasonings include wasabi, umeboshi (sour pickled plum paste), karashi (mustard), tare (soy grilling sauce) and salt. There are also variations such as negima yakitori - pieces of juicy chicken thigh and green onion, and tsukune, chicken mince mixed with other flavorings. Although chicken is the most common variety of skewered meat, pork and beef may also be available.

Being treated as a baby by her partner feels weird. 

“Here,” Natsu hands the ability user the stick. “Eat before I shove it.” 

Kyōuka accepts the Yakitori but her blue eyes notices the other snack in Natsu’s hand. “What’s that?” 

“Imagawayaki,” Natsu answers. “Imagawayaki is a sweet street food treat made from a batter of eggs, flour, sugar and water that is ‘baked’ in disk-shaped molds. The end product is a golden, bite-sized sponge filled with either red bean paste, chocolate or custard. Named after an Edo-era bridge in Tokyo where they were first sold, imagawayaki is known as taiko-manju in the Kansai region.” 

Kyōuka frowns. “How come you know so much about street food but lack the knowledge of how to eat with a knife and fork?” 

“How come that you know so much about the ocean but never went to swim there?” Natsu frowns back, glaring at her partner as she is sitting next to her on the steps. 

The two girls watch how many teenagers around their age are either joking and playing with each other or holding hands. 

“Chuuya-san and the boss never held hands in public,” Kyōuka comments, chewing on her pork. 

Natsu glances at her partner. “Hmm.” 

“You said that you are knowledgeable about love. How does that work? Being married but not holding hands?” 

“Classified information.” 

“Oh come on! I know you are also curious about their relationship! Compared to Atsushi and Akutagawa the two aren’t even that close!” 

Natsu moves in close to Kyōuka’s face, being only a hair breath away. “Ara, aren’t you just the annoying type. Whatever the relationship between Osamu and Nakahara-san has is none of your concern, including mine.” 

Kyōuka frowns, turning away to eat the last remaining pieces of meat. Natsu sighs, turning to her batch of Imagawayaki which is almost empty. Eating the last remaining piece, Natsu leans on the stairs, placing her hat over her eyes.

Kyōuka only throws away the sticks and plastic, returning back. Natsu raises her hand and waves her close. Kyōuka frowns but decides to sit down in between Natsu’s thighs and leans on her shoulder. At this point, Kyōuka doesn’t even care that people are watching them strangely, she is more worried about her partner and her weird clothing choices. 

The two have been partners for approximately six months now. Their first mission went swell but over time they had many bumps. And with many Kyōuka means a lot. Like ten. Natsu is a probabilistic person after all. She works ten jobs, refuses to use her mafia money and the cheapest alcohol and drinks until she almost has her whole system filled with alcohol. 

Yet, Kyōuka knows close to nothing other than that her partner is very much chaotic. 

(Maybe this day is educational for when I show off my knowledge of classic food.) 

Kyōuka smiles, puffing her chest out in her own pride. She will show Natsu one day. 

“Kyōuka,” Natsu groans, her leather cladded hand covering Kyouka’s eyes. “Your thoughts are too loud. It’s annoying me.” 

“Then don’t listen!” 

The two go back to their silence—

—which is broken by the sound of bullets being shot. 

Kyōuka’s eyes snap open, just in time as Demon Snow materializes in front of her to deflect the bullets. 

“Oho! We found another mage!” 

A slim man of average height with a large face and a mildly long neck. He has very short, almost shaved black hair. A little arched mustache above his mouth, and some stubble on his chin. His eyes are obscured by a simple pair of sunglasses with a large dark frame. Despite his slim appearance, he seems to possess quite muscular arms. 

“My name is Wan Chanzi.” 

He spots a dark, high-collared zipped sweatshirt which he keeps open, with light-colored lines extending down from the collar to the cuffs, and a draw on the left part of the chest, similar in appearance to a lower case “b”. Under it is a light shirt with a stylized, cute head of a doggy on its center, which is seen looking to the left, has its tongue sticking out and points one of its paws outwards. Wan's pants are also distinctive in appearance, sporting the draw of a piano keyboard going down vertically along the right leg, starting from below the right front pocket of the pants, which, like the other, has a light-colored edge, and going down below the knee, almost reaching down to the ankle. The pants' hem are dark in color, and covered in light writings placed diagonally, something which partially hides them: one of the words, looking at both legs, seems to be “WILD”, while the one below it is seemingly unreadable, with only the letters “BOBB” visible; however, due to the real figure behind the character, such word is likely “BOBBY”. The pants are held up by a belt, mostly covered by Wan's shirt, with its ending part left hanging over the pants, and which is divided horizontally in three, differently colored stripes, and seems to possess a square buckle with rounded edges. Living up to the rest of his attire, Wan's shoes are also quite characteristic, being dark in the lower parts, around the soles, and sporting a seemingly protective plating composed of different pieces above them. Around Wan's neck is a large necklace seemingly made of many metal disks linked together.

“Me and my men came from Fairy Tail. We came here in search of the book ``Stray Dogs.” 

Kyōuka narrows her brows. Turning to Natsu, she nudges her partner. “Natsu, wake up. Use your ability.” Her hand removes the hat, pink eyes blinking to adjust the sunlight. 

“Hmm?” 

“Ability.” 

Natsu looks at the man and shrugs. “You buy Kakigori.” A red glow surrounds Natsu, the trees behind her moving and twisting before they snap, water shooting towards Wan. 

【•=—====(✾)====—=•】

“Dazai, hurry up.” 

Quick to reciprocate, Chuuya grabs at his clothes, moving closer, and pins him against the door. He kisses the same way he does everything else, fast, aggressive and dominating. He licks Dazai’s lips and bites when he pulls away for a breath, like Chuuya wants to hold him there and kiss him all night. His eyes are a storm of blue, clouded with lust, and his body thrums with desire, shivering in his hold. Dazai’s hands tighten on his hips, rubbing between the leather straps of his harness, and Chuuya chokes down a whimper. Dazai is almost a little disappointed to find that he’s gotten rid of his knives. 

“This,” he tucks a finger under the thigh harness, and tugs on it, blood rushing to his cock when Chuuya hikes his leg up to follow his movement willingly, “this should be illegal.”

Chuuya laughs, and Dazai almost swoons. “I should’ve known you’d be into this.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Dazai brushes his reddening lips against Chuuya’s, soft and swollen from kissing. “I’ve had to deal with you all day, watching you work, watching you fight. Imagining you and this stupid leather harness. Picturing you in my bed, wearing only your halters. I wanted to take you right there, spread your legs and bite your thighs until you’re begging me to touch you properly.”

Chuuya’s hands tremble on his shoulders, his body grows hot, hot, hot. “D-don’t say stupid things like that, stupid mackerel.”

For someone who swears and curses as naturally as breathing, it’s fascinating how a few sweet but sinful words leave him mortified, how quickly he turns embarrassed and desperate. How much he loves it, no matter what he wants Dazai to think.

They stumble and fall into a heap on Dazai’s futon, refusing to break apart for even a second. Their lips press together, Chuuya’s tongue gliding into his mouth, and creating a mess of saliva that runs down their chins. Dazai’s touches whatever he can, Chuuya’s waist, and his hips, and his back, and his ass. All to hear him let out those noises he tries so hard to suppress, as they echo in the quiet apartment as obscenely as the sound of their lips smacking. It’s a little embarrassing to listen to their needy noises amplified so much, bordering on pornographic.

Chuuya clutches and tears at Dazai’s clothes, fingers catching on bandages along the way. He glares in distaste at the barrier they create, making it that much harder to touch his skin. They untangle from each other for Dazai to slip out of his jacket and throw off his shirt, bandages falling into a mess of white rope around them. He works to slip out of his slacks, and Chuuya rushes to unbutton his own clothes, until a hand stops him on the clasp of his harness.

“Wait a minute,” Dazai sighs, grabbing the phone from the nightstand that is on the nightstand. Opening the phone, Dazai frowns. “It’s Natsu.” 

Chuuya blinks from his lust filled expression just seconds ago. Huffing, he grabs the phone and looks at the number. “I told her to not bother us. It’s her free day and she is still working?” 

Dazai smirks. “Oya, are you perhaps aware of how your student does outside of mafia paperwork?” 

Chuuya glares at him. “Just answer!” 

Dazai huffs, placing the phone near his ear. “It’s me. What is it?” 

“The Other World humans are here as you predicted, boss.”


	2. One Month Before The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simply put, I love humans. Think about it humans are the most interesting creatures you could hope to find. And when I said humans I meant all humans, not just you specifically, important detail.” 
> 
> —Orihara Izaya

“We can’t allow this to happen any longer!” 

Next to the man shouted,a tall woman with short honey brown hair, reaching just past her chin, and matching eyes. Her hero costume consists of a pale pink cropped shirt with short, puffed sleeves, a high collar and a darker hem, which is left open to reveal the tight navy blue cropped top she wears. She also sports a pink miniskirt with a white and black pattern along the hem and sides, dark purple shorts, a belt with a large, oval-shaped buckle and a headset with a microphone over her cheek, as well as a pink star painted below her left eye.

She is the Pro-Hero Amplifier, next to her Sir Nighteye. He is a tall, lean-but-muscular man with rather sharp and elongated features. His shiny hair was always worn, smoothed down and parted to his left, and was of a dark green color, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right, and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellowish, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks gave off a sense of authority and power, as he rarely smiled and looked stern, and he always appeared to be glaring.

“Not only has Yokohama been the cause of millions of deaths in Japan but their criminal organization, The Port Mafia, have broken the borders and are running rampage in Mustafa,” Sir Nighteye raised one of the many reports of the mafia attacking. Behind him, a fairly well-built young woman with a rather slim build, her skin light blue in color. She has short, ruffled dark blue hair that curves upwards and downwards around her head, parted to her left, and wide yellow eyes with thick eyelashes, moving the camera so that everyone can see the video. 

The first video is of a few men in suits attacking the mall; bashing windows and setting cars on fire. 

“As expected of a criminal city. Once they see something they want everything in their power to steal it,” a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilted downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She had abundant spiky dark purple hair which was made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs were split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also had a small beauty mark below her left eye, as well as red-painted nails, commented. “We should really put a stop to this kind of behavior.” 

“Especially considering the rise of the Hero Killer, Stain,” Nedzu, a tiny bear with a scar on his eye, said. His eyes looked at the room filled with heroes. “However, it would be strange for the Port Mafia to attack our city like this. I would have suspected a villain organization like them to act more civil.” 

“The Port Mafia is just a bunch of people with no morals,” Present Mic commented, annoyed with the whole event considering the last few days he began to sleep through classes and his students did get worried about his health. 

“I understand your pain,” principal Nedzu nodded calmly. "But I believe this will be a very valuable opportunity for the students. Justice and crime are two sides of a coin. Our students value justice over anything. As their principal, I am very proud of that. However, we cannot continue to teach them that the world only consists of black and white. Oftentimes there will be a gray zone and they will be the ones to decide whether that gray is good or bad."

The furry white creature jumped off his seat, strolling over to the window with his paws behind his back. He gazed out and watched senior students doing tracks around the field.

“We have no other choice but to either A, stop the Port Mafia or B, take over Yokohama and save the civilians.” 

Aizawa raised his eyebrow. “Is that our only option? They are basically the same.” 

“What other option do we have?!” Present Mic shouted, making his friend annoyed. “They are villains! We should have destroyed them from day one!” 

“I agree!” Cow Girl shouted, raising her hand. “Those villains..! They are the reason why we lost the battle of Heroes years ago!” 

“I agree!” Bubble Girl shouted, next to Sir Nighteye. “Those bastards! We will take our land back...no matter what!” 

“…All Might-san, you’ve been quiet from the beginning,” Ectoplasm pointed out, looking across the table where All Might sat. All the other teachers turned to the former No.1 Hero, wanting to hear his input on this ludicrous idea. “Surely you can tell them that this was a stupid idea?” 

The former number 1 hero, a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent, only sighed. 

“I had plans to go to Yokohama three months ago. Right after the first three attacks to stop them. But I was stopped before I even could,” All Might raised his head. “A young boy around twenty year olds teleported me to a cold area. His intentions were to kill me.” 

“What was he like?” 

All Might looked up at the ceiling, arms crossed to tell the tale. 

“He was fairly built, not much muscle but also not too skinny. He looked like he could become a great hero however his eyes are cold and empty, almost nonexist like whatever light you would see in a human was gone. He didn’t even care where I was, he left but there was something that is still stuck within him.” 

All Might folded his hand on the table, clenching his hands tightly together.

“How did he do that? Midnight asked. “Isn’t Yokohama a city filled with Quirkless people?” 

It was no secret in the governments and Hero community that not only does Yokohama not have Villains, but the entire population within the city were also Quirkless. It was as though the city itself was absent when Quirks started appearing all over the world. The humans within that city retained the same body structure as their ancestors, having not undergone any form of evolution.

That was why the people of Yokohama were also referred to as Old Humans.

"It is Ability," Nedzu answered for All Might. "This knowledge isn't known to many because words were to spread out, it will cause unease. Before the appearance of Quirks, the ability to change into animals, breathe underwater, control fire, telepathy…humans at the time labeled these as supernatural powers—something that exists only in imagination. Nevertheless, there is always a source of where imaginations come from, and that is Ability. Long before the appearance of Quirks, there were already humans possessing extraordinary powers. These people are called Ability users, and Yokohama is home to these people."

The teachers looked among themselves. Clearly, none of them knew of this.

“Principal Nedzu,” Midnight spoke up. “What is the difference between Quirks and Ability?”

"Quirks are the evolutional stages of living beings," Nedzu replied. "Through time and generations, these powers grew to become part of us. Likewise, our bodies were born to support our Quirks. However, Abilities are different. These powers were not created through genes. Even I don't know what makes or causes a human to attain these powers. Abilities are simply weapons wield by their users. It's like being born with your arms as a knife compared to holding onto a knife. The former being Quirk and the latter being Ability.”

“Is there a difference between the two?” No.13 inquired.

“Using the knife example,” Nedzu pressed a button and the screen behind him changed, showing a drawing of a human male with his right forearm being a knife. “This would be Quirk. The size of the knife must depend on the structure of the rest of the body in order for the male to maintain balance. The bicep of his knife arm is much more muscular than his regular arm. In his overall body proportion, his right side is a bit wider than the left. This is to support the heavier weight of the metal. And this…”

The image switched again and everyone’s eyes widened at the drawing on the projector. The drawing was the same male drawing. Instead of his arm being a knife, it was a normal human arm. His body structure was perfectly even out compared to the first picture. What shocked them was the knife he was holding. In fact, that can’t be called a knife anymore. The size of the blade was at least four times bigger than the man’s body.

“This is Ability,” Nedzu explained. “As you can see, Ability isn’t limited by the user’s physique since that power is not part of them genetically. That’s why Abilities have far greater potentials compared to Quirks. But that power can also become deadly to the users themselves, as they too can be harmed by their own Abilities if not careful.”

“So if we take President Mic for example,” Snipe gestured to the blond who perked up at being named. “If his Quirk becomes an Ability, does that mean he can be harmed by his own voice?”

“Precisely!” The principal nodded.

Silence filled the meeting rooms while the teachers processed this information. From the principal’s explanation, these Abilities are powerful but come with a heavy cost. The stronger the Ability, the more dangerous for the users. If so, then compared to Quirks that are far more stable, Ability wouldn’t pose too much of a threat.

“However, you mustn’t underestimate them because of that. If anything, that is what makes Ability users even more dangerous.”

“How so?” Present Mic questioned.

"Because they do not fully rely on their Abilities in battle," Noghteye replied seriously. "To be precise, it is because their Abilities are double-edged swords that they learn not to completely rely on it. Ability users are all masters in their own crafts. Because their bodies are not born to support their power, they must develop and train themselves to control their powers and what role they play in battle. While Yokohama has zero Villain activity, it does not mean that their world is safe. Contrary, their world is much more dangerous than ours. Just from experiences alone, Ability users that are the same age as our students have already by far surpassed them."

“When that man teleported me he wasn’t drained of much but he did bleed a lot. It’s as if he physically trained himself to not be affected by his own quirk—err, Ability, just to destroy me,” All Mights took back ahold of the conversation. “But even so...two days before I met him I met another. A young woman with a katana had apprehended me, telling me that I was breaking the law by saving a young man from jumping off the roof.” 

“What?!” 

“Her ability was one of the most powerful one I saw that day. She paralyzed me, made me fall on my knees and most of all...she looked like an Oni ready to kill me.” All Might looked down at his hand. “Not only that but I think I saw a young girl with a ghost behind her. She was very young…around twelve or thirteen. She could summon a creature wielding a sword. She herself was quite skilled in swordsmanship."

“That sounds like it’s similar to Tokoyami’s Quirk,” Present Mic pointed out.

“Yes, but although Dark Shadow has a mind of its own, its actions are still required to be controlled by young Tokoyami. That didn’t seem like the case with the Ability user I fought. Rather than calling them one, they acted more like two separate individuals. The young lady did not seem like she needed to command how that creature should attack. It was like that creature can act on its own and decide how it should proceed with its attacks. That young lady also did not rely on that creature to aid her in battle. It was like fighting two separate opponents.”

“Sounds like a tough call,” Mount Lady muttered. 

“When I became a Hero, my greatest dream was to put an end to Villains.” All Might’s blue eyes locked onto Mount Lady. "I worked all my life to achieve that, but Villains continue to exist and run free from the eyes of the law. It's ironic and shameful how it is against the laws that were able to achieve it. I must admit, after my visit to Yokohama, my heart was swayed."

He closed his eyes again. 

“What makes me more worried is that...they mentioned something like ‘stay out of our city, hero.’ I don’t really know much other than that us taking over the city is not the best idea.” 

"Port Mafia can maintain their peace because they love their city. It's their territory, so they protect everything within from outside threats. They are not above using underhanded tactics or even murder those that oppose them. Even now I do not know how to judge them. However, I do know one thing. After I've witness Yokohama, I firmed my goal into becoming the Symbol of Peace. I do not approve of Port Mafia, but what I saw in that city—the faces of people smiling without any fear of being attacked by villains—that was my ideal. That is the world I wanted to bring into ours."

The teachers were silent as they stared at All Might. Despite All Might having lost his power, they all felt pressure falling over them just from listening to his speech. The teachers looked among themselves and saw the hesitation in each other's eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, Bubble Girl left the room. Walked down the halls of the school before going into the city. She ignored how some asked for her autograph, even walking past a frail and sick man begging for money. But she did stop just to stand next to a trash can. 

“How was your first ever undercover mission?” 

Bubble Girl melted, water hit the dirty path. The blue skinned woman turned into a short fifteen year old blonde girl with pink eyes. She turned to the source of the voice, a man with orange hair and golden eyes. He was almost two heads taller than her, making him tower over her a bit. 

“Was better than I expected. They didn’t suspect a thing.” Natsu sighed, looking up at the blue sky with a frown. “These heroes sure have it easy. Not having to deal with wondering how their friends are doing.” 

The man sighed as he took out a towel, draped it over Natsu’s shoulders and sighed. “Whatever, just make sure you don’t catch a cold.” 

“I don’t get colds,” Natsu replied, letting Tachihara dry her hair. She had told him no multiple times before but he just refused to believe her. 

“Yeah, yeah and that one time you were laying in bed for three days was not because you had a cold, right?” 

“None at all.” 

Tachihara sighed, rubbing her cheek made her close her left eye. “The boss told me to give you the next orders.” 

“Huh? Another undercover mission?” 

“Apparently the Yakuza has to deal with six pro heroes in Osaka and by the information that you recorded the heroes will use Osaka to go through Yokohama,” Tachihara said, his eyes narrowed down in concentration. “The Hunting Dogs are still working on their expedition in Mustafa. If Fumiko met up with a pro hero.” 

“My cousin is capable of defending herself, you know,” Natsu retorted, her brows narrowed. 

“I meant that I’m afraid or we even have a hero left to interrogate,” Tachihara scolded. 

“Oh,” Natsu giggled and found herself smiling. “That’s my sister.” 

“Typical Fumiko penetrates someone and calls it a day!” Tachihara sighs, glaring at the roofs where possible heroes could be lurking. “Speaking of, where is your cousin?” 

“Sa-chan told me that she would be here,” Natsu answered, looking over the towel. “She said that she will be here with an acquaintance of the yakuza.” 

“Who exactly?” Tachihara asked. 

“The one and only!!!” 

Despite the seemingly peaceful relationship they have with Japan, the rest of the world treated Old Humans very differently. For one, the knowledge of Old Humans isn’t known to the whole world. Their existence had always been top secret in Japan and kept from the rest of the world. It’s only in the last century that it was no longer a state secret.

As society became more and more stable, there were always curious eyes turned towards the mysterious city. So occasionally, Yokohama would invite a selected few inside, allowing only one to walk back out and deliver information.

This was the only way to get those nosy governments to get rid of any weird ideas about Yokohama—like reclaiming it for example. By showing Yokohama as a threat, the Japanese government wouldn’t move recklessly, especially when they still have the issue of Villains. They couldn’t afford to create another enemy, and as long as they are left alone, Yokohama has no intention of waging war against them.

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for other countries. Without a base to protect them, once discovered, Old Humans will easily be captured. Abilities are extremely rare and even if they were powerful, they cannot fight while protecting a whole community.

Which is why the 3-way alliance was created together with connections. And one of those is this man—

“It takes a lot out of me to give information and not gain a finger from it.” 

He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is easily described as a fragile-looking, handsome man with a beautiful face but appeared mischievous or otherwise unsavory. His outfit consists of a black coat with brown fur lining that goes down to his hips, along with a plain black long sleeved v-neck, pants, and dark brown shoes.

“And you are the information breaker, Orihara Izaya,” Natsu frowned. 

“That’s me, little girl. I was really surprised when the mafia boss invited me to Yokohama just to help to give information about the Other World.” Izaya smirked, glancing down at the little girl. A 25 cm difference can really help. “Although, a monster like you probably would be the most interested in that, right?” 

Natsu only glared at him. Tachihara raised his hand to put it on Natsu’s head. 

“Don’t you always fight a monster?” 

“Didn’t you always fight a monster is the correct way of saying it,” Izaya grinned, he cupped her chin and brought her close to his face. “However you are correct. How did you know, prostitute?” 

Tachihara aimed his gun at Izaya’s head but Natsu raised her hand, even though Tachihara frowned at it he still put the gun away. 

“I read your file,” Natsu didn’t care about how close she was to his face. “You love humanity a lot.” 

“Izaya claims to love humanity, although his definition of "love" is much different than one would assume. What he specifically loves about humanity is the unpredictability of human nature, and he greatly enjoys putting people in enjoyable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Izaya is cunning and charming, but his manipulative nature prevents him from making any genuine or lasting bonds with others. He has a jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames (such as "Shizu-chan" for Shizuo and "Dotachin" for Kyouhei Kadota). He even talks like a girl on occasion, particularly online, where he actually does pretend to be female. During conflicts, he plays on both sides so that whoever wins, he will have an advantage.

He likes to play twisted versions of checkers (usually using a combination of Chess, Othello/Reversi, and Shogi pieces) with himself in his apartment, often using the chessboard as a representation of the battles in Ikebukuro, giving him the fitting appearance of one who watches over the world and controls the actions of others. The rules he plays by are also beyond normal people, which seems to be a metaphor for the way he lives his life. He does not take his chess games to be a serious representation of the world, however, as he usually prefers to observe people acting as they see fit instead of controlling them, and he even once set fire to his chess set in his excitement.  
Although Izaya enjoys conflict, often showing up wherever there is potential for one, he usually stays out of it, preferring to observe the fight instead of directly taking part in it. However, when provoked, he quickly puts his opponent in his place by simply proving his superiority without actually beating the other person. Therefore, he is usually seen as the one starting fights but hiding in the shadows instead of directly taking part. Volume four of the light novels shows that he is bitter when large-scale events take place in Ikebukuro without involving him.

Izaya is known to be one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro, although the title of the strongest man belongs to Shizuo Heiwajima. When he needs to protect himself physically, Izaya uses a flick blade and is skilled in parkour and freerunning. Izaya likes to start fights with Shizuo and let Shizuo chase him around. When Mikado Ryuugamine first came to Ikebukuro, Izaya was one of the people Masaomi Kida warned him to stay away from, simply describing Izaya as "dangerous," He's a person most of the characters, himself included, could never trust, because they never know what he could or would do.”

Izaya couldn’t help but smirk as Natsu showed him the phone with his personal information. 

“Interesting. Very interesting how a monster like you and a human like Dazai-chan are capable of holding a conversation about me,” Izaya smirked, leaning back to observe the way the young teenager glared at him. “Although I have information about you as well.” 

“Higuchi Natsu, formally named Higuchi Kuni but changed to Higuchi Fuyumi, was a prostitute in Osaka until age fourteen when the mafia boss Dazai Osamu made you his left hand. You helped him with many cases including that case in Shinjuku.” Izaya raised a picture which showed a young boy who might be four or five years old, cutely holding his bear. “Which is the young boy named Chōkōdō Shujin. His body was discovered with his heart missing and his hands were nailed to a tree. He was the son of a loan shark who didn’t pay the mafia in his debt. The only one who could do this was you, a girl who is not a fully fledged member of the mafia.” 

Natsu remained calm even though she herself is set against the brains of a gangster city. “I’m aware of my position in the mafia. I’m aware that currently now my reputation is as low as back then when I was a prostitute.”

“However that child died in such an interesting way I’m really surprised a prostitute, who has the highest risk of dying, can do that. This is very similar to a certain serial killer,” Izaya grinned. His switchblade skillfully being played in his hand. “What was the name again?” 

“That isn’t important, right? The Black Lizards already dealt with him,” Natsu replied, her pink eyes hollow. 

Izaya however sparkled. A rush of adrenaline seeing a monster again. 

“That’s right. You killed him right?” Izaya waved the picture of the young boy. The real killer was that boy. “He looked pretty young. I’m sure that even Shizou-chan would mistake him for a child.” 

“I’m well versed with serial killers. Killers like them are the easiest to spot,” Natsu answered. She turned away from him, her hair billowing dramatically. 

Izaya whistled. His smirk never left, almost never gone when a monster is around. 

“Whatever. I have the files from All Might that you wanted,” Izaya hovered over the little girl, tapping the stack of papers on her head. She gives a little groan, glaring back at him. 

“Ah,ah! No glaring,” Izaya scolded, pointing his fingers on her cheek. “You are too young to get those pores open of yours.” 

This time, Tachihara aimed his gun square at Izaya’s head again. His eyes are blown wide in anger, gold looking into black with killer intent. Natsu narrowly avoided the switchblade that is close to her neck. 

“Hmm,” Izaya chuckled. “Why are the blonde ones the most monsteress?” 

“Why are it always the black haired ones that have a few screws loose?” Natsu asked, holding her hand up to Tachihara. If she dropped her hand he would shoot and Izaya would slice her. 

“Anyway, what type of information do you want for me, pink eyed lady?” Izaya smirked. “The students? The pro heroes? Or perhaps the League of Villains?” 

Natsu gulps, her neck tickling the knife. “Recently there have been sightings of a group of dwellers by many people in Nagoya. Some picked fights with the yakuza and as such are currently on their hit list. Can you look information about them?” 

Izaya straightened up a bit, his blade still by her neck. “Ah that. Sure I can. Anything for my little sister.” 

“Huh?!” Tachihara shouted, but was ignored by both. 

“Don’t try anything stupid,” Natsu growled. “The boss will have your head for it.” 

“I don’t like to be killed by monsters, so as long as you don’t kill me I don’t mind anything.” 

【•=—====(✾)====—=•】

Celty has seen many things in her life; as a headless horseman, Dullahan, she is one of them. But the woman she is watching tie her hair up in a ponytail is one of the most cosmic things. She has met blondes, Shizuo is one of them, but this blonde haired woman with red eyes is like a new species. 

Celty is wearing her all black biker jumpsuit with black gloves and shoes. She also wears her yellow and blue helmet that vaguely resembles the shape of a cat's head. But the woman is wearing a dark green shirt, black pants and has her katana on her back. 

“Celty-san?” The woman, Higuchi Ichiyou, smiled as she turned to her. Adjusting her weapon, Higuchi smiled at her. “Shall we go? Odasaku is waiting for us with Kunikida and Kenji.” 

「Right. You can ride me。」

The two stay silent, the only sound being Celty’s Mount making sounds. Quickly, Celty raised her arms. 「Wait! That isn’t what I meant!」

Higuchi giggled, a light blush on her face. “No, I get you. Let’s get going then.” 

The ride is silent, only the traffic and the motorbike making sounds similar to a horse being the only thing filling in everything. The two eventually ride to the location, both females getting off. The bike followed obediently as they got near the group of detectives. 

“Higuchi, you're on time,” Kunikida said, adjusting his glasses. “The dwellers are now resting.” 

Celty looked over the blonde to see the group of dwellers. 

The first one is a woman with a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament on the left side of her head. she dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

The second is a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style. Her attire resembles a belly dancer's, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing her lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head. Dangling from her hands, the woman carries a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion.

“I thought there would be more,” Higuchi sighed disappointedly. 

Kenji smiled at his senpai. “Don’t worry, Higuchi-san. We already took care of them. This one specifically has gravity.” 

「Gravity? Higuchi-san, are you capable of taking her?。」

Kunikida adjusted his glasses. “It is. The others are now getting interrogated by Ranpo-san, even so, our optimal option is to let Higuchi take this one.” 

Red eyes look at the unsuspected woman dangerously, taking out her katana, Higuchi takes her stand. 

“That female in blue is the real target, right?” Higuchi asked, positioning her feet. 

“The only one,” Kunikida confirmed. 

…….

“The young lady in red is our target, correct?” 

Ayatsuji nodded, releasing the smoke from his mouth. 

Ayatsuji has short wavy blonde hair and gold eyes. He wears a half-rimmed, light-colored sunglasses, and a black hat. He also wears a jacket with a yellow ochre base with a red collar, a white shirt with a vermillion-based checkered border and a gray knit vest, dull orange checkered knickerbocker pants, and beige boots.

The woman next to him is smiling at her kohai. She has light cyan hair which is parted to the right, part of which she keeps in a ponytail. She wears a white neck scarf patterned with the same cyan hue, a white dress shirt, a gray suit coat which she keeps unbuttoned, and gray slacks. She also wears gray gloves, black heels, and a dark gray belt.

The one asking the question is a man with blonde hair and amber-red eyes, almost orange. His blonde hair is a bit short but it’s put in a tiny ponytail, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. He wears a black suit that he leaves unbuttoned and is also wearing a pair of rectangular, blue sunglasses. His eyes are looking at the dweller. 

The woman is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. She has full lips and reddish eyes are shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. He does admit though she possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. 

If they weren’t enemies he would definitely have her in his bed. 

“Oriki!” Mizuki shouted, making the twenty-one year old flinch. “No ogling or thinking about banging another woman!” 

“Yes, senpai,” Oriki sighed, letting his fantasy go in case his superior is gonna German Suplex him again. 

“Her name is Flare Corona,” Ayatsuji announced, making the government agent nod, unsheathed his katana and stands still. 

“Take them, Higuchi.” 

The Higuchi siblings dash towards their targets, their eyes blown wide and their weapons drawn. 

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥  
Currently—Yokohama, 15:09   
◣━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◢

Yokohama is like an island. The bright blue sky that surrounds it, a mask to invite unknowing suspects into the midst of a war. Although many treat it as though it is just another one of Japan's hotspots, it lays with some of the world's most wanted criminals, criminals so dangerous, so intelligent they cannot even be caught. Many people who visit, many villains who go in, all come out in coffins, stacked or cremated - Some missing everything from a limb or an entire head. 

The beautiful port city, for it, was really truly beautiful, only had enough inhabitants to sustain itself and is known for its malicious gangs. Its old fashion laws that help those criminals rather than catch them, made it a hotspot for villains to go see, poke around, stick their nosey nosey nose in. OF course, the laws made crime an easy thing, but the competition for the spot of best was too difficult to hold, anyone less falling to the largest criminal organization there. That and the fact that no one in Japan goes there for tourism makes them have the lowest quirk rates in the world. It holds almost 80% of the world's quirkless persona, more than any other city in the world, only about 1% of their own population has a quirk and they are never mutation quirks. A strange city that has been estranged. 

Some say it's the Guild, a notorious group that haunts the world with their hidden abilities and cruel tactics. If the people don't give them what they want, they take it anyways and burn the place down while at it. Some go as far as to say it's the Port Mafia, a well known and well-feared organization for their organized, blood-thirsty and merciless members. People who had a tad bit too much to drink say it's the Demon that lurks the streets of Yokohama, finding lost souls to swallow them whole into the hell that it's in. No one knows where the Demon is now, it doesn't matter, it follows wherever it sees possible future annihilation. Regardless of what people say, it is a known fact that Yokohama is dangerous but beautiful, beautiful enough for the risk.

But Natsu already knows that what the Port Mafia does is irrelevant when they are fighting for their city. Especially because this is the city the mafia loves. 

“Natsu,” Chuuya’s voice makes her snap from her internal monologue to see the right hand of the mafia boss walk towards her. His hat is on his head, along with another in his hand. “How was your job with Orihara Izaya?” 

“He is annoying but he is interesting,” Natsu answers. 

Chuuya sits now in front of her. “Is he now? I heard from Tachihara that he calls you a monster a lot.” 

“Hmmm.” 

The two fell in another silence. Their eyes not meeting despite of the single cup of tea sitting in front of Natsu. A comment, perhaps an order for her to take better care of herself? 

Nakahara Chuuya, say something to your fellow mafioso! 

“Shut up!” 

Natsu jumps in her skin, the cup of tea still in place miraculously. Chuuya only clears his voice for a second before crossing his arms. 

“Dazai is now discussing with Orihara about the heroes possible ambush on Yokohama. He said it was better if it was private to make sure nobody would betray them afterwards.” 

“Makes sense. After all, I did ruin your little roleplay when that assassin monitored you two.”

Chuuya blushes, his blue eyes wide as plates knowing that he is caught. Natsu on the other hand is raising her hands up. 

“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t know that should have been a secret.” 

“Natsu…” Chuuya snarls under his breath. “How many times do I have to tell you not to come up with those types of things!” 

Natsu glances to the side. “Well, Dazai is very much my boss so I had no other but too…” 

Chuuya is now rubbing the bridge of his nose, very much having a headache. Natsu looks down a the table. “Did you not like it?” 

“No I did. In fact, I rather enjoyed it that I got to order Dazai around for once until he switched up on me and won our bet. The problem is that YOU instructed him to do it!” 

The two fall in silence. Chuuya sitting back down and drinking the cup of tea to clear his head. She is very much an adult but Chuuya refuses to have his pupil be involved with his sex life. If anything, he rather wants to NOT have a fifteen year old girl instruct two twenty-two year old adults to do the devils tango. 

Well, it is rather difficult when that same girl is also a former prostitute who got illegally trafficked and is so used to adultery that she isn’t even an teenager. 

“Natsu. Look at me.” Chuuya finally says, waiting as the left hand of the mafia boss shifts her gaze to her lap. “Your thighs aren’t me. Natsu, up here.” 

The blonde finally raises her head; rose quarts pink meets sapphire blue. 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just disappointed you worked on your free day.” 

Natsu nods her head. It’s true that it was her free day yesterday and it is also true that she did buy supplies for Dazai but even so she at least wanted to help. Walking around a city is boring. 

“Yes, Nakahara-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Yellow_Canna because he/she/they (no idea what they go with) has given us a lot of amazing chapters that is the fanfic called Two Sides, Same Coin. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice vacation.


End file.
